1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method for printing pigment.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been used as a recording method for forming an image based on image data signals on a recording medium such as paper. Among these, in an ink jet system, it is possible to efficiently use an ink composition and running cost is low since the ink jet system is not expensive and the ink composition is discharged onto only the necessary image portion to directly form an image on the recording medium. Furthermore, the ink jet system makes little noise and therefore, it is excellent as a recording method.
In recent years, applying an ink jet recording system to dyeing of a cloth (textile printing) has been studied. For example, an ink jet ink composition is disclosed in which in order to provide a durability and a color fastness against washing to a textile which is ink jet printed, an aqueous vehicle, a colorant and a crosslinked polyurethane dispersant are included (for example, refer to JP-T-2007-522285).
Furthermore, an ink set for ink jet printing is disclosed which is configured with respective ink jet printing inks of yellow, magenta, cyan or blue and black containing at least a disperse dye, a dispersant, water and a water-soluble organic solvent in order to provide an ink set for ink jet printing by which a stable image with respect to a change in the drying conditions of a printed cloth is obtained (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-263837).
Furthermore, a method is disclosed in which printing is performed by applying ink of at least two colors of orange and red on a cloth using an ink jet system in order to provide an ink jet printing method in which a printed matter having a particularly wide color reproduction range from orange to scarlet can be obtained, and a stable image can be obtained even when dyeing treatment conditions by heating vary to some extent when an ink jet printing is performed on a cloth configured with mainly fibers capable of being dyed with a disperse dye (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2952133).
In addition, an ink jet printing method is disclosed in which printing is performed such that a discharging speed of ink droplets from a nozzle and the mass of the ink droplets satisfy a predetermined relation, in a method in which ink droplets are continuously discharged from the nozzle by applying pressure to the ink whereby printing is performed on a cloth in order to provide an ink jet printing method in which the scattering of ink is suppressed and a high quality image without contamination can be printed in the case of printing on a cloth in a continuous ink jet system such as a charge amount deflection type ink jet (for example, refer to JP-A-7-119048).
However, in the above-described related art, there are problems in that if reducing an amount of the ink of the ink droplet in order to obtain an image with a higher resolution and a higher image quality, or to further increase a drying speed, ink droplets are likely to remain on fuzz (hereinafter, simply referred to as “fluff”) of the cloth surface, and at the time of heat press, fluff collapses to contact the base portion of the cloth, the ink droplets remaining in the fluff adhere to the base portion of the cloth and contaminate the cloth, and as a result, cohesion unevenness and bleeding occur. In addition, there is also a problem in that in the case of a dye printing ink composition, ink is unlikely to adhere to the base portion of the cloth even in the case where the fluff collapses since the coloring material of the ink attached to the surface of the fluff is likely to penetrate into the inside of the fluff. However, in the case of a pigment printing ink composition (hereinafter, simply referred to as “ink composition”), ink remaining on the surface of the fluff at the time when the fluff collapses is likely to attach to the base portion of the cloth to contaminate the cloth since the pigment attached to the surface of the fluff is unlikely to penetrate into the inside of the fluff.
In addition, there is also a problem in that in the case where ink droplets do not reach the base portion of the cloth since the ink droplets are attached to the fluff, a concealing property of an image becomes poor.